Hawaï here we come!
by sandrine
Summary: The Bower-Micelli's trip to Hawaï
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Oh Jonathan you're disgusting!"  
Samantha pushed the boy who was trying to drink a glass of milk through the nose with his straw.  
"What? Grand mother told me that it was possible… I'm trying that's all… But I have not yet been able to find out how."  
" Pity..."  
She got up from the sofa, her books in hand. She could not study under these conditions. At the same time the kitchen door opened.  
"What's going on here between you two?"  
Tony came in, with Angela on his heels, and tried to settle things between the two trouble makers.  
"The slug is using his nose as a vending machine", replied Samantha in disgust.  
"Jonathan!"  
Angela was aghast and rushed to his son to stop him.  
The conversation turned short, when suddenly a middle-age auburn haired woman with a paper in hand made her entrance shouting.  
"Pack your bags! I won!"  
"Hello Mom… And what exactly have you won?"  
"I have won the award for best picture. We are all going to Hawaii!"  
The whole family jumped for joy.  
" Hawaii!"  
Tony danced with joy. Only Angela remained unexcited.  
"I do not really know, I have so much work."  
"Come on Angela, it'll be fun! And it will do you well to get out from the pressure."  
" Maybe…"  
" Hey-oh oh Hey! Besides, we haven't spend a vacation together as a family, since Mexico. It is already more than a year!"  
"Come on Mom say yes."  
Angela looked at her family and felt the pressure of their gaze.  
" So what do you say?"  
She stared at them.

" Oh… just a few days, eh? ... So I say Aloha!"  
All jumped of joy.  
"Oh by the way Mona, what is the winning photo?"  
Mona opened the paper paste to show a photo A4 black and white.  
All focused their eyes on the picture.  
"Mona what is it it exactly?"  
Tony furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Oh sorry … it's up side down"  
She turned the picture right side up.  
When they understood, instantly, Tony and Angela covered the eyes of two young teenagers.  
"Mom!"  
" Mona!"  
The beautiful redhead smiled mischievously.

After a long flight to Honolulu, where Jonathan brought up his breakfast on Samantha, the flight crew welcomed them aboard Aloha Airlines flight AQ72 bound for the island Maui. An hour later, the sight of the summit of the volcano Haleakal filled their windows.  
Despite a turbulent landing due to strong wind, they finally reached their destination.  
They were surprised by the humidity of the air and the sweet smell of flowers that engulf them. The sun was shining. The deep blue sky, scarcely hidden by a sparse of cumulus clouds, and the enormous green mountainous terrain were a breath-taking vision as they meet over the horizon. The mini bus, fortunately air-conditioned, brought them safely to the hôtel despite the long bumpy ride due to potholed roads, and rutted streets.  
"I thought Hawaii was known for its excellent road network?" scoffed Mona when her crane stroke the ceiling of the vehicle.  
"Apparently this part of the island has been forgotten."  
Jonathan, with a pale face, was holding his stomach.  
They were grateful when the hotel finally appeared. A group of people were waiting proudly under the porch of the reception area. As soon as the vehicle stopped, tam-tams and ukulélé began playing as the hotel staff began their rituals. The dancers in their flowing skirt and crowns of flowers, undulated over notes, burst into their singing.  
"Oh Mom look! Living dolls!"  
Jonathan was dumbfounded.  
Everybody had a rolling gait at the rhythm of the percussion. Tony was trying to imitate the undulating dancers, while a charming old lady was decorating them with a necklace of white flowers whose fragrance tickled their nostrils.

In their huge suite, Tony was excited, a brochure in hand.  
"This place is great! Look at what we can do, overflying the island by helicopter, hiking, visit volcanoes…. Oh And there are also whales! Angela, don't you want to move here?"  
Mona straightened her sunglasses.  
"Yes, it's paradise here. I'm going around the island by myself. They say that the island is known for its surfers… I'm going to put myself on the beach just in case one of them would need a mouth to mouth…"  
Samantha wide-eyed, was already following Mona, when Tony held her shoulder.  
"Not you, you stay here."  
"I knew it."  
Angela looked at the brochure that Tony held in his hand.  
" This looks interesting to me… Look."  
And she read:  
-"Come and see the largest crater in the world, a splendid posted a 3000 metres altitude. "  
" Wow, we might be lucky to see the lava gushing." Jonathan was enthusiastic to the idea.  
The boy swayed his head, when Samantha poked his crane.  
" Ouch! What did I say?"  
They have decided to visit the volcano the day after tomorrow.

They left the suite at 3 o'clock in the morning, to watch the sunrise. It was just the four of them as Mona had not come back yet from her tour. The mini bus slowly led them to the summit of the island, on a terribly winding road.  
Angela was dizzy, trying not to think of the swaying turns. She had unfortunately forgot to take her pills against motion sickness.  
Tony was trying to observe the landscape through the window but it was too dark outside to hope seeing something.  
Samantha had her eyes closed, listening to her walkman and beating the rhythm of the music with her hands on her thighs.  
As for Jonathan, he was in front of the bus, bursting with so many questions to the tour guide.

At the summit, the view that stretched in front of them was great. The ochre, red, gray, black, yellow, all these colors were mixed in this desert landscape. Everything looked spectacular as the emerging sun shines it's colorful hue on the nature around them, they watch in awe as though the world was being born right before their eyes.  
Their family watched in silence the magnificence surrounding them. In the distance, they could see the two mountains of Big Island. Fresh air caressed their faces, their cheeks turned turned pink by the first rays of sun.  
Their awe increased when they realized that a crater of 34 kilometers in circumference and a depth of more than 900 metres was facing them.  
The guide began his explanation, after leaving the group get a fill of this vision.  
"The name of the volcano Haleakala means "House of Sun" in Hawaiian and refers to the legend of a half god Maui catching the sun to slow its course…"  
Despite the cold wind that was rising, the tour continued smoothly. Jonathan stayed close to the guide asking a thousand questions, Samantha was quiet, mesmerized by the vision before her… so many things she could tell Bonnie.  
Tony and Angela, side by side, were following the group, looking at each other sometimes. No words seemed appropriate at the time, then the silence was broken.  
Angela suddenly tripped on a stone. Tony caught her, gripping her by the arm. She nearly fell into his arms, her hair unkempt by the wind, sweeping her face. The unexpected contact against his body made her flinch. She set, feeling awkward and not knowing what to say.  
"Thanks Tony."  
Those were the only words she spoke. He said nothing, he just smiled and nodded his head.  
The Italian put the lady on her feet, took her gently by the hand and continued the tour as if nothing happened.  
Angela threw him a perplexed look. He noticed her confusion.  
" Just in case… To prevent a future collapse."  
She smiled and contented herself with this explanation. The contact of his palm on her own was incredibly pleasant.

The tour ended. Once again, they took the winding road to Hana, perched on the slopes of Haleakala. This time daylight permited them to see the lava fields they crossed which, little by little, left the place a luxuriant forest.  
The small swaying of the vehicle rocked them and they dozed off peacefully.  
This vacation was brewing with a good omen. The next days should be, undoubtedly, intense and rewarding.

**Chapter 2**

-Grandmother, you have missed something yesterday. The tour was great!"  
The next day the family had decided to rest. The excursion of the day before was exhausting. Stretched out on the sandy beach, they were taking advantage of the sun.  
"I am sure that you did not have fun as much fun as I did and had so many…"  
"Mona!"  
" Mom!"  
Angela was lying on her stomach and looked up to give her mother a murderous look. The red head winked at her and looked at Tony.  
" The surfing competition is tough this year. They have to have a little fun… Ah, I have to go… I think that one of them has taken the wrong wave and needs intensive care."  
With these words, Mona put on her sunglasses and scurried along.  
"Sam, do you want to help me make a sand castle?"  
Jonathan stood, leaning over the girl, holding his shovel and bucket.  
"Jonathan! You're blocking my sun! Get out!"  
Samantha was on lying on her back, lathered with suntan lotion, hoping to get a tan.  
" Come on Sam!"  
"Jonathan, I'm too old to make mud pies."  
"But I have to practice. There is a contest in 2 days and I'm sure we can win."  
The girl leaned on her elbows to gaze Jonathan.  
"Look, they are already practicing…"  
He pointed at a group of young children, clustered on the same stretch of beach, swirling sand and other substances.  
Samantha quietly observed the crowd. They seemed very young, the same age as Jonathan, probably. What would she look like in the middle of those kids? With one of her glistening hand, she slowly lifted her sunglasses.  
"Who is that man?"  
A young man with tanned complexion was moving among the children. Dressed in red shorts and a white tight-fitting T-shirt, hugging his forms, he was going from one group to another.  
"Oh, he is one of the supervisors of the contest. He gives advice to the participants in order to be ready for the day of the competition."  
"You know Jonathan…"  
She stood up and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
"I'll make an exception. I am willing to help you."  
Jonathan smiled enthusiastically.  
"But I warn you, you embarrass me and I'll make you swallow the sand of this beach by your nostrils."  
They went to start their sand-castle.  
"Ah, those two kids…"  
Tony lay down on his towel and took the bottle of sunscreen.  
"Angela, can you smooth the cream on my back. I can feel the sun burning. I have a very sensitive skin. I know, hard to believe? Huh?"  
He laughed at his joke.  
"Of course Tony."  
Angela knelt as Tony turned his back to her. She began to spread the SPF 20 on the tanned skin of the dark-haired man. Despite of being rough and rugged, Tony had smooth skin. She felt the nice texture run under her thin fingers. The muscles of his lower back were taut as she lavished them with sunscreen. As she passed her palm, covered with cream on his shoulder blades, she realized the force contained in the Italian body, his hard muscles contracting at the masterful touch of her hand.  
Tony was silent. He dare not speak, afraid of breaking this wonderful moment. The hand of the young woman slipped one last time on his shoulder and continued down his waist... She blushed instinctively. Fortunately, Tony wasn't facing her, he would have seen her reaction and it would have added to her embarrassment.  
She hastened the application to end it quickly.  
Tony remained seated and let himself relish the pleasure. The circular massages that Angela was doing on his back were incredibly pleasant. Her hands were gentle. When she passed on his shoulder, he could feel her breath on his neck. His muscles contracted immediately and gave him a shiver.  
She generated electricity. Her hand was the only part of her body touching him, but he felt the waves that her being was emitting. He felt the full shot beating on his dorsal region, the glorious sensation of her velvet skin just a few inches above his waist.  
The massage became faster as it moved to the small region of his back.  
"She must be as red as a peony," he said to himself. He smiled. He did not see her face but he knew her enough to guess her reaction.  
"Tony, it's done! You are fully protected… well at least your back."  
"Thank you Angela."  
He said turning.  
" Do you want…"  
"No! No!"  
She laughed nervously.  
"Mother already did."  
This contact gave her enough emotions for the whole day.  
"Ok then."  
Tony stored away the bottle and lied down on his belly.  
Angela had already resumed her original position.  
They looked at each other. They smiled.  
"What is the program for tomorrow? There is so much to see."  
"Yes it's true. It's really difficult to choose. I proposed the volcano. It's your turn to choose."  
"Well, actually I thought about a small hike in the Hawaiian jungle."  
" Oh yes! I heard there are beautiful waterfalls. They are everywhere! The children will love and so will mother, I think."  
" Angela, Mona will be interested if the guide is a surfer and do the tour in tight-fitting shorts."  
Angela laughed.  
Silence set in as they heard the sound of the waves running aground on the golden sand, the sea foam brushing the shore. The soothing sound rocked them. They didn't take their eyes off each other; absorbed with the intricacies of their secret thoughts as they dozed off slowly.

"So kids, ready for an escapade in the jungle?"  
Tony hit his torso with his close fist, emitting the famous cry .  
Jonathan looked up to the sky and smiled.  
"Tony, there is still so much work for the competition. Kimo will help us find an original idea."  
Samantha approved while she was drinking her orange juice.  
"Kimo? Who's Kimo?"  
"He is one of the supervisors… "  
Samantha sighed.  
Angela appeared suddenly in a little flowered summer dress.  
"Angela, Great dress!"  
Tony gazed at her.  
"But you know that this is not a well-dressed hike.  
"Well… I thought that… maybe… You're right, I'm going to change."  
"Do not forget your swimsuit."  
Turning to the children, with a childish laugh:  
" We will perhaps have the opportunity to dive into waterfalls!"  
"Come on Jonathan, Kimo is waiting for us."  
Shovels and rakes in hand, they came out.  
" So, what about this one?"  
Angela appeared again, in beige shorts and khaki tank top, the straps of her blue bikini sticking up.  
Tony smiled, took the backpack he had previously equipped with towels and a bottle of water.  
"And here we go!"

The lush vegetation surrounded them. Inhabited by tall trees, bamboo, all kinds of tropical plants, the Hawaiian jungle obscured its hostile side and left them in awe of its beautiful natural surroundings. They soon reached a wild path. They abandoned the Jeep and decided to set out on foot at the trail. For more than half an hour, they bathed in the bewitching scent of flowers, so typically Hawaiian. This gentle fragrance titillated their senses and increased their already over sensitive emotions.  
The group was composed of a guide, a couple of young lovers who were taking advantage of each stop to kiss, a man in his forties, a self-styled big adventurer on his free time, another couple, whose wife was saddled with a voice that ruffled your hairs up and their 2 children in teenage-hood crisis, apparently forced to be there, they couldn't stop complaining, and finally, 4 students, enjoying a few days' of break, to spend a holiday with "Young People", as they said.

Tony and Angela followed the move. They quickly got used to holding hands in order not to lose each other. Perhaps a simple excuse, but she liked it enough to accept it, and feeling the presence of the other reassured her.  
The guide stopped his march.  
"We are arrived at one of the falls. I hope you brought your swimsuit. Water is a little fresher, but we bathe with pleasure."  
"With whom?"  
The adventurer burst out laughing. All gazed at him with blank expressions. Apparently, he was the only one who found his joke funny.

They crossed a wall of foliage and there, the magic started.  
A shrill scream blasted.  
Tony covered his ears with his hands.  
"That's it! I think I'm deaf."  
" Aaaaah! What magnificent sight! Geooorges take a picture! Look at this, kids!"  
For the first time in the morning, a smile sketched on the faces of two teenagers.  
"Geoooorges, take the picture!"  
The famous "Geoooorges" turned the camera in all directions, trying to figure out how it worked.  
"Geoooorges! The photo!"  
" Yes, my dear…"  
Tony put his fingers in his ears again, making a face. Angela hid her laughter behind her hand. Tony, not laughing at all, mumbled:  
"Will He take the damned picture?"  
"Geoooor…"  
The man was still pummelling the camera.  
" Give me that!"  
Tony grabbed it and took the picture.  
"Thank you sir."  
The woman gave a blaming nudge to "Geoooorges."

Tony and Angela were overwhelmed by the view. The waterfall was at least 10 meters at the most, cascading its way through the rocks around it. These were arranged in such way that they formed authentic natural slides. The falls ended its run in a plane surface of a wide body of water. Solid rocks serve as a guide, leading this clear water through the jungle in a turbulent river.  
"Tony, this is really magnificent. Too bad the kids and mother are not here to see it."  
"Yes."  
He installed their towels on a rock so they could reach them when they return from swimming. Both finally with bathing suits, Tony went quickly to the pool, Angela closely following him.  
"Ready to plunge in the Hawaiian waters?"  
Contrary to what Angela thought, Tony wasn't talking about the wonderful and quiet pool, which seemed ideal for her, but another waterfall with slides.  
The excited students and the young teens were delighted, one after the other, they started diving. You could hear cries, Splash!, laughter and challenges launched at the top of their voices.  
The young woman stopped, with a pale face.  
"Hey... Tony! Tony!"  
Tony, foot on the first rock, was beginning his ascent. He turned his head and saw the distress in the young woman's eyes.  
"I can't do that…"  
" How comes? Come on Angela! Even "Geoooorges" does it."  
A small bald pot-bellied man landed in the water in a thud.  
"I… I… I am little bit scared…"  
"You'll be safe, I'll be here."  
He took her hand, looked straight in her eyes. He gave her all the look of reassurance she needed to go further.  
Tony helped her climbing onto the polished rocks until three-quarters of the waterfall's height, where they waited their turn.  
Tony gave Angela the latest advice; she tried to conceal her panic, giving the appearance of calmness.  
"Angela, I'll get off first and will wait for you downstairs. You sit, you let yourself slide and I'll catch you."  
"Ok…"  
"It's still high… vertigo…… "  
Her whisper didn't pass unnoticed, Tony heard every word.  
"Don't look down. When you're seated, look at me. Just me, okay?"  
His voice became soft and comforting. She smiled. He brushed her shoulder.

The Italian was the next candidate to the raid in the wild waters. He sat down and was immediately covered with a curtain of water. He launched a last glance at Angela and cried: "Meet you at the bottom!"  
After a wink, he jumped down the waterfall letting out the king of the jungle's cry. When she heard the distant Splash! This meant that Tony reached the destination. Angela had a cold sweat. It was her turn! Far from being self-confident, she came to the point of no return. She certainly didn't want to disappoint Tony. She sat down. The cool water surprised her, but it was nice in this heat. At the bottom, she saw Tony waving to her. She remained frozen; the water along her neck, stomach, her hair dishevelled dancing under the waves.  
"Will you go down madam?"  
She lifted her head. One of the students was impatient.  
Tony had his eyes fixed on the blond who was merged with the fall. He knew how much Angela was terrified of shooting the rapids, even if she didn't show it. Convinced that she could do it, he hoped that she would not give up. While observing her, he murmured with conviction:  
"Come one Angela, you can do it. Come on."  
He waved at her one last time and saw her held her breath and closed her eyes as she leaned on her hands to assist her jump. She reopened them quickly as she was surprised by the power of the water propelling her straight to Tony. She screamed as she felt this pressure on her back. She could not do anything, except to let herself be carried by the waves.

Tony held his breath. That's it! She found the guts to do it. He watched her sliding down the rocks, hearing her scream: so she was conscious, he smirked. He did not move, he was waiting for her arrival as promised.

She was staring at Tony, as he had recommended, although it was difficult to keep her vision clear, the water kept blurring her view. The face of the Italian approached increasingly faster and faster. The impact was imminent. A final cry then a splash!

The young woman had literally washed away Tony in her powerful landing. The latter, surprised by the force of the collition, just had enough time to grasp Angela and to drop with her in the clear bottom of the pool.  
Under the water, everything set in slow motion. Angela, arms around Tony's neck, opened her eyes that she had instinctively closed before the collition. She raised her head, seeking a visual contact with the dark-haired man. He gazed at her and smiled. He was holding her tightly against his chest, his arms enveloping her back and her hips. They stared at each other for a few moments. This moment could last forever if they were not under the water and the lack of oxygen did not begin to suffocate them.

On an impulse, Tony brought them back to the surface where they caught their breath. Angela burst out laughing.  
" Oh Tony! I made it! Did you see? I did it! Did you see?"  
"Yes Angela, I saw it I had a ringside seat."  
"Oh, I apologize, I hope I haven't hurt you…"  
" No, no."  
Tony laughed while he was watching the water droplets sprinkling on the face of the young woman. Her wet hair, even unkempt, made her more attractive than ever. He could have kiss her. Right here in front of everyone, in the midst of this transparent water pool.  
Then they both realized that they have kept their position, Angela still her arms around his neck, Tony's arms around her waist and Angela's legs entwined around the handsome Italian's waistline.  
They blushed immediately, but remained motionless. The water caressed them at their waist.  
Nevertheless a loud yell snapped them back to their senses.  
"Hey! Could you move over? We would like to go down!"  
They looked up and saw one of the teenagers doing a sign with his hand.

Quickly, they unhooked their arms around each other. A few steps further, on the shores of the pool, they dried themselves in silence, daring not to look at each other, a little bit embarrassed by what had happened. They settled on the rocks, contemplating these dynamic waters, awaiting the next stage of the trek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-Grandmother, you have missed something yesterday. The tour was great!"  
The next day the family had decided to rest. The excursion of the day before was exhausting. Stretched out on the sandy beach, they were taking advantage of the sun.  
"I am sure that you did not have fun as much fun as I did and had so many…"  
"Mona!"  
" Mom!"  
Angela was lying on her stomach and looked up to give her mother a murderous look. The red head winked at her and looked at Tony.  
" The surfing competition is tough this year. They have to have a little fun… Ah, I have to go… I think that one of them has taken the wrong wave and needs intensive care."  
With these words, Mona put on her sunglasses and scurried along.  
"Sam, do you want to help me make a sand castle?"  
Jonathan stood, leaning over the girl, holding his shovel and bucket.  
"Jonathan! You're blocking my sun! Get out!"  
Samantha was on lying on her back, lathered with suntan lotion, hoping to get a tan.  
" Come on Sam!"  
"Jonathan, I'm too old to make mud pies."  
"But I have to practice. There is a contest in 2 days and I'm sure we can win."  
The girl leaned on her elbows to gaze Jonathan.  
"Look, they are already practicing…"  
He pointed at a group of young children, clustered on the same stretch of beach, swirling sand and other substances.  
Samantha quietly observed the crowd. They seemed very young, the same age as Jonathan, probably. What would she look like in the middle of those kids? With one of her glistening hand, she slowly lifted her sunglasses.  
"Who is that man?"  
A young man with tanned complexion was moving among the children. Dressed in red shorts and a white tight-fitting T-shirt, hugging his forms, he was going from one group to another.  
"Oh, he is one of the supervisors of the contest. He gives advice to the participants in order to be ready for the day of the competition."  
"You know Jonathan…"  
She stood up and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
"I'll make an exception. I am willing to help you."  
Jonathan smiled enthusiastically.  
"But I warn you, you embarrass me and I'll make you swallow the sand of this beach by your nostrils."  
They went to start their sand-castle.  
"Ah, those two kids…"  
Tony lay down on his towel and took the bottle of sunscreen.  
"Angela, can you smooth the cream on my back. I can feel the sun burning. I have a very sensitive skin. I know, hard to believe? Huh?"  
He laughed at his joke.  
"Of course Tony."  
Angela knelt as Tony turned his back to her. She began to spread the SPF 20 on the tanned skin of the dark-haired man. Despite of being rough and rugged, Tony had smooth skin. She felt the nice texture run under her thin fingers. The muscles of his lower back were taut as she lavished them with sunscreen. As she passed her palm, covered with cream on his shoulder blades, she realized the force contained in the Italian body, his hard muscles contracting at the masterful touch of her hand.  
Tony was silent. He dare not speak, afraid of breaking this wonderful moment. The hand of the young woman slipped one last time on his shoulder and continued down his waist... She blushed instinctively. Fortunately, Tony wasn't facing her, he would have seen her reaction and it would have added to her embarrassment.  
She hastened the application to end it quickly.  
Tony remained seated and let himself relish the pleasure. The circular massages that Angela was doing on his back were incredibly pleasant. Her hands were gentle. When she passed on his shoulder, he could feel her breath on his neck. His muscles contracted immediately and gave him a shiver.  
She generated electricity. Her hand was the only part of her body touching him, but he felt the waves that her being was emitting. He felt the full shot beating on his dorsal region, the glorious sensation of her velvet skin just a few inches above his waist.  
The massage became faster as it moved to the small region of his back.  
"She must be as red as a peony," he said to himself. He smiled. He did not see her face but he knew her enough to guess her reaction.  
"Tony, it's done! You are fully protected… well at least your back."  
"Thank you Angela."  
He said turning.  
" Do you want…"  
"No! No!"  
She laughed nervously.  
"Mother already did."  
This contact gave her enough emotions for the whole day.  
"Ok then."  
Tony stored away the bottle and lied down on his belly.  
Angela had already resumed her original position.  
They looked at each other. They smiled.  
"What is the program for tomorrow? There is so much to see."  
"Yes it's true. It's really difficult to choose. I proposed the volcano. It's your turn to choose."  
"Well, actually I thought about a small hike in the Hawaiian jungle."  
" Oh yes! I heard there are beautiful waterfalls. They are everywhere! The children will love and so will mother, I think."  
" Angela, Mona will be interested if the guide is a surfer and do the tour in tight-fitting shorts."  
Angela laughed.  
Silence set in as they heard the sound of the waves running aground on the golden sand, the sea foam brushing the shore. The soothing sound rocked them. They didn't take their eyes off each other; absorbed with the intricacies of their secret thoughts as they dozed off slowly.

"So kids, ready for an escapade in the jungle?"  
Tony hit his torso with his close fist, emitting the famous cry .  
Jonathan looked up to the sky and smiled.  
"Tony, there is still so much work for the competition. Kimo will help us find an original idea."  
Samantha approved while she was drinking her orange juice.  
"Kimo? Who's Kimo?"  
"He is one of the supervisors… "  
Samantha sighed.  
Angela appeared suddenly in a little flowered summer dress.  
"Angela, Great dress!"  
Tony gazed at her.  
"But you know that this is not a well-dressed hike.  
"Well… I thought that… maybe… You're right, I'm going to change."  
"Do not forget your swimsuit."  
Turning to the children, with a childish laugh:  
" We will perhaps have the opportunity to dive into waterfalls!"  
"Come on Jonathan, Kimo is waiting for us."  
Shovels and rakes in hand, they came out.  
" So, what about this one?"  
Angela appeared again, in beige shorts and khaki tank top, the straps of her blue bikini sticking up.  
Tony smiled, took the backpack he had previously equipped with towels and a bottle of water.  
"And here we go!"

The lush vegetation surrounded them. Inhabited by tall trees, bamboo, all kinds of tropical plants, the Hawaiian jungle obscured its hostile side and left them in awe of its beautiful natural surroundings. They soon reached a wild path. They abandoned the Jeep and decided to set out on foot at the trail. For more than half an hour, they bathed in the bewitching scent of flowers, so typically Hawaiian. This gentle fragrance titillated their senses and increased their already over sensitive emotions.  
The group was composed of a guide, a couple of young lovers who were taking advantage of each stop to kiss, a man in his forties, a self-styled big adventurer on his free time, another couple, whose wife was saddled with a voice that ruffled your hairs up and their 2 children in teenage-hood crisis, apparently forced to be there, they couldn't stop complaining, and finally, 4 students, enjoying a few days' of break, to spend a holiday with "Young People", as they said.

Tony and Angela followed the move. They quickly got used to holding hands in order not to lose each other. Perhaps a simple excuse, but she liked it enough to accept it, and feeling the presence of the other reassured her.  
The guide stopped his march.  
"We are arrived at one of the falls. I hope you brought your swimsuit. Water is a little fresher, but we bathe with pleasure."  
"With whom?"  
The adventurer burst out laughing. All gazed at him with blank expressions. Apparently, he was the only one who found his joke funny.

They crossed a wall of foliage and there, the magic started.  
A shrill scream blasted.  
Tony covered his ears with his hands.  
"That's it! I think I'm deaf."  
" Aaaaah! What magnificent sight! Geooorges take a picture! Look at this, kids!"  
For the first time in the morning, a smile sketched on the faces of two teenagers.  
"Geoooorges, take the picture!"  
The famous "Geoooorges" turned the camera in all directions, trying to figure out how it worked.  
"Geoooorges! The photo!"  
" Yes, my dear…"  
Tony put his fingers in his ears again, making a face. Angela hid her laughter behind her hand. Tony, not laughing at all, mumbled:  
"Will He take the damned picture?"  
"Geoooor…"  
The man was still pummelling the camera.  
" Give me that!"  
Tony grabbed it and took the picture.  
"Thank you sir."  
The woman gave a blaming nudge to "Geoooorges."

Tony and Angela were overwhelmed by the view. The waterfall was at least 10 meters at the most, cascading its way through the rocks around it. These were arranged in such way that they formed authentic natural slides. The falls ended its run in a plane surface of a wide body of water. Solid rocks serve as a guide, leading this clear water through the jungle in a turbulent river.  
"Tony, this is really magnificent. Too bad the kids and mother are not here to see it."  
"Yes."  
He installed their towels on a rock so they could reach them when they return from swimming. Both finally with bathing suits, Tony went quickly to the pool, Angela closely following him.  
"Ready to plunge in the Hawaiian waters?"  
Contrary to what Angela thought, Tony wasn't talking about the wonderful and quiet pool, which seemed ideal for her, but another waterfall with slides.  
The excited students and the young teens were delighted, one after the other, they started diving. You could hear cries, Splash!, laughter and challenges launched at the top of their voices.  
The young woman stopped, with a pale face.  
"Hey... Tony! Tony!"  
Tony, foot on the first rock, was beginning his ascent. He turned his head and saw the distress in the young woman's eyes.  
"I can't do that…"  
" How comes? Come on Angela! Even "Geoooorges" does it."  
A small bald pot-bellied man landed in the water in a thud.  
"I… I… I am little bit scared…"  
"You'll be safe, I'll be here."  
He took her hand, looked straight in her eyes. He gave her all the look of reassurance she needed to go further.  
Tony helped her climbing onto the polished rocks until three-quarters of the waterfall's height, where they waited their turn.  
Tony gave Angela the latest advice; she tried to conceal her panic, giving the appearance of calmness.  
"Angela, I'll get off first and will wait for you downstairs. You sit, you let yourself slide and I'll catch you."  
"Ok…"  
"It's still high… vertigo…… "  
Her whisper didn't pass unnoticed, Tony heard every word.  
"Don't look down. When you're seated, look at me. Just me, okay?"  
His voice became soft and comforting. She smiled. He brushed her shoulder.

The Italian was the next candidate to the raid in the wild waters. He sat down and was immediately covered with a curtain of water. He launched a last glance at Angela and cried: "Meet you at the bottom!"  
After a wink, he jumped down the waterfall letting out the king of the jungle's cry. When she heard the distant Splash! This meant that Tony reached the destination. Angela had a cold sweat. It was her turn! Far from being self-confident, she came to the point of no return. She certainly didn't want to disappoint Tony. She sat down. The cool water surprised her, but it was nice in this heat. At the bottom, she saw Tony waving to her. She remained frozen; the water along her neck, stomach, her hair dishevelled dancing under the waves.  
"Will you go down madam?"  
She lifted her head. One of the students was impatient.  
Tony had his eyes fixed on the blond who was merged with the fall. He knew how much Angela was terrified of shooting the rapids, even if she didn't show it. Convinced that she could do it, he hoped that she would not give up. While observing her, he murmured with conviction:  
"Come one Angela, you can do it. Come on."  
He waved at her one last time and saw her held her breath and closed her eyes as she leaned on her hands to assist her jump. She reopened them quickly as she was surprised by the power of the water propelling her straight to Tony. She screamed as she felt this pressure on her back. She could not do anything, except to let herself be carried by the waves.

Tony held his breath. That's it! She found the guts to do it. He watched her sliding down the rocks, hearing her scream: so she was conscious, he smirked. He did not move, he was waiting for her arrival as promised.

She was staring at Tony, as he had recommended, although it was difficult to keep her vision clear, the water kept blurring her view. The face of the Italian approached increasingly faster and faster. The impact was imminent. A final cry then a splash!

The young woman had literally washed away Tony in her powerful landing. The latter, surprised by the force of the collition, just had enough time to grasp Angela and to drop with her in the clear bottom of the pool.  
Under the water, everything set in slow motion. Angela, arms around Tony's neck, opened her eyes that she had instinctively closed before the collition. She raised her head, seeking a visual contact with the dark-haired man. He gazed at her and smiled. He was holding her tightly against his chest, his arms enveloping her back and her hips. They stared at each other for a few moments. This moment could last forever if they were not under the water and the lack of oxygen did not begin to suffocate them.

On an impulse, Tony brought them back to the surface where they caught their breath. Angela burst out laughing.  
" Oh Tony! I made it! Did you see? I did it! Did you see?"  
"Yes Angela, I saw it I had a ringside seat."  
"Oh, I apologize, I hope I haven't hurt you…"  
" No, no."  
Tony laughed while he was watching the water droplets sprinkling on the face of the young woman. Her wet hair, even unkempt, made her more attractive than ever. He could have kiss her. Right here in front of everyone, in the midst of this transparent water pool.  
Then they both realized that they have kept their position, Angela still her arms around his neck, Tony's arms around her waist and Angela's legs entwined around the handsome Italian's waistline.  
They blushed immediately, but remained motionless. The water caressed them at their waist.  
Nevertheless a loud yell snapped them back to their senses.  
"Hey! Could you move over? We would like to go down!"  
They looked up and saw one of the teenagers doing a sign with his hand.

Quickly, they unhooked their arms around each other. A few steps further, on the shores of the pool, they dried themselves in silence, daring not to look at each other, a little bit embarrassed by what had happened. They settled on the rocks, contemplating these dynamic waters, awaiting the next stage of the trek.


End file.
